1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory access control, and more particularly, to a double data rate (DDR) gating method and an associated DDR gating apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional memory controller used for DDR memories often encounters problems. The memory controller needs an additional postamble closure circuit to terminate the gating of a data strobe signal. The preamble detection margin of the conventional memory controller is short, e.g. only 1T in duration. Therefore, the conventional memory controller lacks real-time detection capability for performing gating. There is a need for a novel method to improve the efficiency of memory access control.